Natalie Winchester: Smooshy scenes! 18
by YasiiiA
Summary: So the stories I normally write are 18 , however Natalie Winchester is the only PG one I write and I want to keep it that way. However, I decided to write those smutty bits in here for those who DO want to read them, it's not mandatory but I do know how people like some spice in a story - because I myself am one of them. So this'll make NO sense unless you read the actual fanfic!


With that Aaron gave a small nod before moving back down to kiss me, I repositioned my hands into his hair, it felt amazing. I was nervous, I gasped when feeling his hand slip under the hem of my shirt, he suddenly froze looking down at me with chocolate eyes silently asking if he should stop but I shook my head. Kissing him once again, I shivered when feeling his hand slide further up my shirt only to stop just before the swell of my breast, looking up at him I felt slightly startled Aaron's chocolate orbs that seemed darker now, don't get me wrong it wasn't anything supernatural but more…hazed? Was it physically possible to see 'want' in someone's eyes? Because if it was that's what clouded my boyfriend's brown eyes along with something else I couldn't quiet mention.

Aaron dipped his head; however this time I felt his tongue run along my neck in heated kisses, sounds I'd only ever heard in movies – and Dean's pornos – slipped past my mouth, which only seemed to encourage the blonde's movements. I felt him gently bite down on the crook of my neck and felt my stomach explode in butterflies as I moaned even louder – trying to stay quiet was important considering his brother and my best friends were just down the hallway – however I couldn't really hold them back. Pulling away Aaron eyed my neck for a second before smirking, I was about to ask him why he looked that way until I felt his hand finally move up and cup my breast squeezing the mound. My back arched into his hand, my shift allowed me to feel the bulge in his jeans against my thigh, building up the courage I had I reached for it rubbing my hand over the tight material.

"Fuck!" Aaron cursed in a low moan, his breath hitching.

'_Guess I did something right.'_ I thought, slowly moving to push him onto his back.

Once he was laid beneath me I grinded myself against him, a strange sensation ran through me as I moved and I just felt like I wanted…no I _needed _more. I wasn't even sure as to what was doing but I just kept doing what felt right, after a few more second of moving around on top of Aaron I leaned down and began to kiss his neck like he did mine, sucking on a spot when I heard him moan. However my dominance over him didn't last long, wrapping is arm around my back Aaron flipped us over so he was hovering over me once again.

"A-Aaron…" I whispered, I wasn't asking for anything nor did I need anything, I just wanted to say his name – well moan his name.

The blonde sat up, using his knees not to crush me he reached for the waist band of my jeans, slowly unbuttoning them only to look up at me, I knew that this was it, it's either I stop him now or there's no turning back. Aaron wasn't like most guys who aimed for that one thing; he aimed for me and wanted to do anything and everything that would only be the best for me, sure we haven't been dating long but we have been best friends nearly my whole life and Aaron always put others before him, especially me.

"I'm ready." I said confidently, moving my hands to his helping him to shimmy out of my jeans.

Once they were off I pulled my shirt over my head as the cool air caressed my body I suddenly felt self-conscious, only then did I remember all the scars that adorned my body and I hated each and every one of them. Crossing my arms over my chest I hid myself from view of Aaron, however it wasn't for long, I felt his thumb and index grasp my chin moving me to look up at him before he moved to kiss me, slowly but surely moving me onto my back all the while my crossed arms remained over my chest.

"Natalie, please." Was all he said, reaching for my arms gripping them gently before pushing them aside. Looking up at him I waited for disgust to replace his loving gaze, I felt my eyes welling up with hot tears preparing for the worst.

"Fuck…" was all he said, but he didn't have to say more. My head snapped to the side as the tears spilled down my face, I couldn't look at him, not when he'd look at me in such a heart breaking way.

"Nat look at me." I remained looking away from him

"I-I'm sorry, hunts left this shit on me…I know, I look disgusting…I'm sorry…" I stated, just above a whisper as my tears choked me.

"Fucking hell Natalie!" Aaron snapped, gripping my head to look up at him "You looking fucking beautiful!" he exclaimed, I searched his eyes to see if what he had just said was a lie but it wasn't.

"R-Really?" I asked, he nodded.

"This may make me sound like a perv but…I couldn't stop thinking about your body since the water park…" I saw the light blush that dusted my boyfriend's cheeks and soon I smiled, smacking his chest lightly.

"Yeah you're right, that _does _sound pervy." I giggled, moving up to kiss him. Pulling away briefly Aaron stripped off his shirt and moved for his jeans, which I gladly helped with.

'_What? I felt awkward being the only one half naked.' _I justified, but there was another reason why I wanted him bare before me…I couldn't stop thinking about him since the park either.

Getting off me Aaron threw his clothes somewhere in the room and we sat in front of each other, stripped down to our underwear. I felt my face burn with embarrassment, I wasn't expecting this to happen so I had on my Nightmare Before Christmas bra and black underwear but I don't think Aaron had this in mind either because we was wearing black Batman boxers and was trying his best to conceal the ten within them.

"So umm…you first." I said, feeling strange that I was about to be naked in front of someone other than Haley – yes, we've changed in front of each other get over it.

"Heck no! I take these off and I have nothing left, _you _first." Aaron protested, I sighed because he was right.

Hesitantly I reach to the back of my bra and undid it and let it drop to the side of the bed, I felt like I should hide myself from Aaron's lingering gaze but if things kept heading the way they were we'd be doing more things anyway. I cleared my throat trying to get him to make his move but his eyes remained on my breasts and I began to feel embarrassed.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed, finally snapping him back to reality.

"Wha? Oh, yeah okay." Was all he said before discarding his boxers.

'_How the hell is that going to fit in me?!' _I felt panicked, and for good reason because this nitwit was a _small _nitwit…far from it! Most girls would have been happy right? I mean they say 'the bigger the better' right? Ugh, jeez now I'm just plain scared!

"Okay Nat it's your turn." Aaron piped up, and I felt my face practically set on fire realizing I had been staring at my boyfriend's…_dick _this whole time! Biting my lip I nodded, meeting his eyes I pulled off the last piece of material

'_Thank god I shaved!' _I thought with relief.

Aaron slowly moved forward and kissed, not giving me time to think as he lowered me onto the bed. Resting on his arms the teen continued to hover over me as he kissed me, slowly he rested his hips against mine bringing my leg to rest around his waist.

"Just relax, okay?" I nodded, I felt him position himself at my entrance, and winced. "Relax Nat, it'll hurt less I promise." I nodded once again trying to relax myself as much as possible without going limp. Aaron pushed in again, I felt the pain come in quick like a sharp sting but felt it leave just as fast.

'_That was it?' _I thought to myself, I thought it'd hurt a lot more. '_Damn magazines scared the shit outta me for no reason!'_

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Move, I'm fine." I assured him and soon I felt Aaron pull out of me before pushing back in and he kept going.

Soon we were both moaning, my nails dug into his back as I practically begged for him to move faster, I never felt this way before. The feeling was indescribable. Suddenly I felt my stomach clench, I was close…close to what I didn't know but I was.

"Aaron f-faster!" I begged and he complained, I felt the bed practically rocking beneath us.

"S-Shit Nat I'm about to cum!" he breathed, that was it! I was so close too.

"M-Me too!" I moaned, just as I spoke I felt my stomach sense and I pulled around tighter to me, my eyes rolling back as a wave of pleasure washed over me. All the while I felt Aaron unload himself into me.

"Shit…" he breathed, and agreed.

"Holy shit…" I added, rolling off me Aaron got off the bed.

'_Are you kidding me? What the fuck was this? I 'hump and dump'?' _I thought, I felt anger begin to rise within me but also a sense of sadness. However I misjudged him and felt guilty, I watched Aaron pull on his boxers and grab my under wear and his Slipknot shirt from a drawer before returning to the bed.

* * *

(Now go back to the actual fanfic to finish the chapter! If you haven't finished reading that one already.)


End file.
